1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an approach for producing reversible clothing, including pants and jackets, and more particularly such a method and its resultant particular style of denim pants and jackets.
2. Description of Prior Art
Reversible clothing is known in the art. Reversible garments are designed such that the two surfaces of the garment have a different pattern, color, or texture. Therefore, the user is provided with two choices of pattern, color or fabric texture with each garment.
Some types of reversible garments are constructed using two different types of fabrics. The two fabrics are sewn together such that a different fabric faces out when the garment is turned inside out and vice versa. The problem with this design is that the clothing is typically bulky and uncomfortable due to the two layer thickness of the garment fabric. In order to solve this problem, reversible garments were designed using two-sided, single thickness fabric. Because the fabric is only one layer in thickness, the garment is relatively thin and comfortable to wear, yet the garment is reversible.
Reversible pants could also be used when one side of the pants has been permanently stained, but the reversible side has not been effected. Thus, the stain does not precipitate disposal of the pants.
Reversible pants are traditionally designed using two different types of fabrics, sewn together so that a different fabric faces outward. However, this dual-fabric configuration can often be bulky and uncomfortable to wear. To solve this problem, the two fabrics may be made thinner. However, this creates the problem of reduces strength of each fabric, which increases the likelihood of tearing of either fabric.
Use of a single, thicker fabric reduces the bulk created by the dual fabric configurations, while simultaneously increases structural integrity of the pants.
Another problem commonly found in reversible pants concerns pocket and fastening means.
Any pockets used in the pants must be easily accessible when either side of the fabric is outward facing. Placing two pockets, one on either side, increases bulkiness, especially in dual fabric configurations. Further, buttons or zippers accessible from one side of the garment must be just as easily accessible when the pants are reversed. Also, pocket attachment must be achieved to reduces bunching of the pockets when not in use.
In the related art, several devices are disclosed that describe a reversible shirt/sweater with extended sleeves. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,044, issued in the name of Robinson and U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,860, issued in the name of Nguyen-Senderowicz.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,995 issued in the name of Knapp, discloses reversible pants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,929, issued in the name of Finlay, describes reversible running shorts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,683, issued in the name of Estruch, discloses reversible, uni-sex underwear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,614, issued in the name of McSheffery, discloses a reversible, upper body garment having detachable pockets.
Several patents describe a reversible thermal vest garment. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,344, issued in the name of Shannon et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,835, issued in the name of Clark and U.S. Pat. No. 262,577, issued in the name of Day.
U.S. Pat. No.4,686,714, issued in the name of Harley, discloses a reversible dress.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,120 issued in the name of Zurbrigg et al. discloses a reversible surgical gown.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that anticipate directly many features of the instant invention. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing improved reversible pants that overcome the problems cited above.